Certain coordinate metal complexes have been proposed as additives to improve detergency properties of fuels and lubricants. For example, succinimides have been complexed with metal phenates (U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,167); simple salts (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,306,908 and 3,652,616); and sulfonate, phosphate, phosphinate, phosphonate, and sulfamate salts (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,642,847 and 3,649,661). Insofar as is now known the salts described in this specification have not been complexed to form Werner coordination complexes. Further, it is a discovery of this invention that such complexes not only improve detergency characteristic but also antiwear properties of lubricants.